


Wedding Night

by mayIbeyourpizzaman



Category: EXO
Genre: BaekYeol - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, EXO - Freeform, M/M, Park Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 04:23:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12473416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayIbeyourpizzaman/pseuds/mayIbeyourpizzaman





	Wedding Night

This is the first time I post something here so I'm seeing what is this for. 

Oof also this is my first Chanbaek fanfic I'm so excited guys ♡♡♡ ah and thank you so much for reading! This had been in drafts because I stopped writing for awhile but I'm getting back into it ;) anyways let's start! 


End file.
